pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (IncredibleLooneyDude15566 Style)
IncredibleLooneyDude15566's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Amanda Woodward (Melrose Place) *Bill - Palmer Woodward (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Jirachi (Pokemon) *3 Year Old Riley - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Joy - Toborr (Magic Tales/Magical Adventures) *Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Heather (Total Drama) *Anger - Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) *Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Bing Bong - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Joy - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia Pig (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Bill's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Babs Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Lady Meowford (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Marvel/Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Marvel/Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Clown Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jangles' Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Anger - Flippy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jangles' Fear - Goofy (Disney) *Jordan - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Joy - Huckle Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Sadness - Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Jordan's Disgust - Kyle Broflovski (South Park) *Jordan's Anger - Eric Cartman (South Park) *Jordan's Fear - Cozy Heart Penguin (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Silia Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Goth Female Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Joy - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Teacher's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle See Also *Inside Out (IncredibleLooneyDude15566 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (IncredibleLooneyDude15566 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (IncredibleLooneyDude15566 Style) - Toborr Quick Thinking *Inside Out (IncredibleLooneyDude15566 Style) - Loyal Heart Dog We Should Cry *Inside Out (IncredibleLooneyDude15566 Style) - Heather Five Second Rule *Inside Out (IncredibleLooneyDude15566 Style) - Cosmo My Bad *Inside Out (IncredibleLooneyDude15566 Style) - Jon Arbuckle Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (IncredibleLooneyDude15566 Style): Romantic Heart Skunk's First Date? *Inside Out (IncredibleLooneyDude15566 Style) - Transcripts Gallery Toborr.png|Toborr as Joy Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Sadness Heather.png|Heather as Disgust Cosmo image.png|Cosmo as Anger Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Riley Anderson 160b - Walking the Plankton (120).jpg|Eugene H. Krabs as Bing Bong Princess Peach.png|Princess Peach as Jill's Joy Petunia Pig.jpg|Petunia Pig as Jill's Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Jill's Disgust Howard DeVille.png|Howard DeVille as Bill's Sadness Happy Bright Heart.jpg|Bright Heart Raccoon as Bill's Disgust Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Bill's Anger Hopeful Heart Cougar.png|Hopeful Heart Cougar as Meg Squilliam s6.png|Squilliam Fancyson as Dream Director Tom Cat.png|Tom Cat as Jangles' Sadness Flippy4Z.png|Flippy as Jangles' Anger Goofy transparent.png|Goofy as Jangles' Fear Billy Dog.png|Billy Dog as Jordan Huckle Cat.png|Huckle Cat as Jordan's Joy Cozy Heart Penguin.jpg|Cozy Heart Penguin as Jordan's Fear Carrie1.png|Carrie as Cool Girl Princess Silia Spacebot from The Spacebots.png|Princess Silia Spacebot as Cool Girl's Joy Mrs Angelica Pickles.png|Angelica Pickles as Cool Girl's Anger Minnie Mouse 2.jpg|Minnie Mouse as Teacher's Joy Gentle-heart-lamb-care-bears-family-44.2.jpg|Gentle Heart Lamb as Teacher's Sadness Didi Pickles in Rugrats Go Wild.jpg|Didi Pickles as Teacher's Disgust The Queen of Hearts.jpg|The Queen of Hearts as Teacher's Anger Category:IncredibleLooneyDude15566 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG